


Rauha Maassa

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hanging Out, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, hengailua, juttelua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Keith ei oikeastaan edes tiennyt, miksi vaivautui yhä puhumaan Lancen kanssa.





	Rauha Maassa

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tonttuiluhaasteeseen Finin Odolle, jonka tonttutoiveessa oli mm. .....Voltron..... Klance...... K-18...... seksiä..... ja muuta genreä. Ei ollut nyt K-18 eikä seksiä EIKÄ EES KLANCEA!!11 mut toivottavasti kelpaa silti! <3
> 
> AU koska nää kaksi tuntevat toisensa ennen Leijonia (A.L.). (Mistä tulikin mieleen, että ilmeisesti Leijona latinaksi on jotain ällällä alkavaa (myös) ja tän parituksen pitäis olla paremminkin Leith eikä Klance koska syy x, mut en enää muista enkä löydä viittausta joten ääh!) Mut ehkä niille tän ficin jälkeen tulee välirikko ja Keith on sarjan alussa silleen "Lance? Kuka Lance?" ihan vain kettuillessaan xD
> 
> Kiitos sieerralle jälleen ajankäytöstä ja jaksamisesta ja olemisesta ja niin! <333
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia, niin... ilmeisesti aluperäiset omistusoikeudet ovat epäselvät (?) mut hei, kudos sille jolle kudos kuuluu! En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Keith nojautui laavulle kyynärpäidensä varaan. Kipinämikkona ollessa oli aikaa tuijotella taivasta ja täällä, keskellä ei-mitään, tähdet näkyivät kirkkaina. Oli kannattanut jalkautua mukaan ekskursiolle, vaikka sitten joutuikin nukkumaan ohuella telttapatjalla.

"Nuotio sammuu kohta", Lance heitti Keithin selän takaa.

"Ei sammu", Keith tokaisi vastaan ärtyneenä. Hän oli luullut, että kaikki muut nukkuivat jo.

"No kohta sammuu varmasti, jos et lisää puita", Lance intti vastaan ja asettui istumaan laavulle liian lähelle Keithiä.

Keith pyöritti silmiään ja tuijotti Lancen profiilia. Pystynenän päällä oli pisamia, Keith tiesi, vaikkei nähnytkään niitä pelkkien liekkien valossa. Lance laski poskensa polvilleen ja katsoi Keithiä päästä varpaisiin.

"Eikö sulla ole kylmä?"

Keith pudisti päätään. Kieltämättä prätkätakki oli varsin outo valinta asusteeksi telttaretkellä, mutta Keith ei ollut luopunut takista sen jälkeen, kun Shiro sen hänelle antoi. Sitäkin oudompi oli Lancen äänensävy, joka kuulosti aivan normaalilta, ei irvailevalta kuten tavallisesti. Keith ei oikeastaan edes tiennyt, miksi vaivautui yhä puhumaan Lancen kanssa. Hän halusi vain opiskella, tulla maailman parhaaksi pilotiksi ja päästä avaruuteen. Häntä ei kiinnostanut kaveerata kenenkään, saati sitten Lancen kanssa. Tämä oli maineeltaan kuumakalle ja lisäksi tuntui ottaneen hänet silmätikukseen. Tosin jokusta päivää aiemmin Lance oli herjan heitettyään kääntynyt pulpetissaan ja hymyillyt Keithille. Toki Lance oli hymyn päälle näyttänyt kieltään, mutta Keithistä hymy oli vaikuttanut yllättävän anteeksipyytävältä.

Kuvittelua tietysti, Keith tuhahti itsekseen. Aivan kuin Lance osaisi pyytää anteeksi, saati sitten katsoisi sellaista tarpeelliseksi.

"Kuule, halusin pyytää anteeksi", Lance sanoi hiljaa ja väisti Keithin katsetta. "Kun sanoin sua tänään isopäiseksi."

Keith nielaisi ja kohautti harteitaan. Hän oli kuullut pahempaakin.

"Oikeasti se on vain tuo takatukka, joka tekee sun päästä isonnäköisen. Ilman sitä se olis ihan tavallinen, jopa normaali ", Lance jatkoi ja virnisti toispuoleisesti.

Keith puristi sormensa nyrkkiin. "Mitä helvettiä sulla on mun takatukkaa vastaan?"

"No se..." Lance aloitti, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä hyytyi, ja hän käänsi päänsä tuijottaen nyt rinteen alla kimaltelevaa järvenselkää. "Ei mitään."

"Sulla on aika omaperäinen tapa osoittaa se."

Lance kohautti harteitaan ja puhalsi hiuskiehkuran syrjään silmäkulmastaan. "Mä tiedän."

Keith käänsi jälleen katseensa taivaalle. Lancen käytös ei ollut aivan tavanomaista, mutta yö oli liian kaunis murehtimiseen. Tuolla jossain Shiro matkasi kohti Kerberosta, ja Keith olisi antanut oikean kätensä, jos olisi saanut Shiroon yhteyden juuri tuolloin. Hän huokaisi ääneen.

"Tyttöongelmia?" Lance kysyi kääntäen jälleen katseensa kohti Keithiä.

"Ei", Keith vastasi lyhyesti. Ehkä hänen pitäisi nousta lisäämään puita. Nuotion liekit olivat käyneet pieniksi.

"Poikaongelmia?" Lance jatkoi hieman vaisummalla äänellä.

Keith naurahti kuivasti ja nousi istumaan. Hän matki Lancea ja kietoi myös kätensä polviensa ympärille. "Tavallaan joo. Shiro on jossain tuolla", Keith selitti ja osoitti peukalollaan kohti taivasta. Sitten hän huokaisi jälleen. "Milloinkahan me päästään oikeasti lentämään?"

"Shiro?" Lance kysyi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Sitten hänen ilmeensä selkeni ja muuttui hieman hämmästyneeksi. "Takashi Shirogane? Ai oletteks te...?"

Keith tuhahti. "Ei. Shiro on vähän kuin mun isoveli."

"Okei", Lance sanoi. Hän katsoi edelleen Keithiä. "Mulla on vain pikkuveljiä."

Keith ei vastannut vaan nousi lisäämään puita nuotioon.

"Kaksi pikkuveljeä ja yksi pikkusisko. Karmeita kakaroita. Ei hajuakaan, kuka ne on kasvattanut. Ei ainakaan mun vanhemmat, koska musta tuli näin kohtelias ja mukava."

Keith tuhahti. "Tosi kohtelias ja mukava. Vielä pari minuuttia sitten haukuit mun kampausta."

"No, onhan se aika kamala?" Lance virnisti röyhkeästi.

"Eikö sun olis jo aika mennä nukkumaan?" Keith kysyi merkitsevästi asettuessaan jälleen laavulle, tällä kertaa mahdollisimman kauas Lancesta.

"Ei väsytä", Lance vastasi ja laskeutui selälleen kääntäen katseensa taivaaseen. "Sitä paitsi harvoin näkee tähdet näin kirkkaasti. Kasarmilla on liikaa ulkovaloja, vaikka sekin on keskellä autiomaata."

Keith ei vastannut. Hän silmäili syrjäkarein Lancea. Ei tämäkään ollut tehnyt muita myönnytyksiä kuin vaihtanut iänikuiset farkkunsa tyköistuviin tummansinisiin maihinnousuhousuihin. Keith asettui takaisin kyynärpäidensä varaan ja keskittyi jälleen tähtiin. Hän laski tunnistamiaan tähtikuvioita. He olivat Shiron kanssa joskus kilpailleet, kumpi löytää niitä enemmän. Shiro oli aina voittanut.

"Otava", Lance sanoi.

"Pieni karhu", Keith nokitti. Kesti hetken aikaa hiljaisuutta, jonka aikana Keithin suupieli nousi ainakin senttimetrin. Sitten...

"Lyyra", Lance tokaisi.

"Kassiopeia", Keith sanoi oitis.

"Orion!" Lance älähti.

"Hiljempaa!" Keith suhahti ja tökkäsi Lancea kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Hän katseli tähtitaivasta hetken. "Leijona."

Lance ei vastannut. Keith odotti hetken, virnisti, ja odotti sitten toisenkin hetken, ennen kuin käänsi päätään. Lance ei kuitenkaan tuijottanut taivaisiin, tämän kulmat eivät olleet keskittyneessä kurtussa eivätkä suupielet olleet kääntyneet alaspäin tappion merkiksi. Sen sijaan Lance tuijotti Keithiä, eikä Keith saanut ilmeestä selvää.

"No?" Keith sanoi lopulta, kun Lancesta ei enää irronnut mitään. Tiivis katse alkoi pikkuhiljaa hermostuttaa, eikä Keith tiennyt mitä tehdä. Poiskaan ei oikein sopinut katsoa. Olihan hän voittanut heidän kisansa.

"Ei mitään", Lance vastasi ja kohautti hartioitaan. Sitten hän vihdoinkin käänsi katseensa taivaisiin ja työnsi kädet niskansa taakse. Lancen kyynärpää hieraisi Keithin olkapäätä, mutta lievä asennonmuutos korjasi tilanteen.

Keith ei kääntänyt katsettaan. Hän tuijotti nyt, kun hänellä kerrankin oli siihen mahdollisuus. Tavallisesti Keith kaihtoi katseita ja pidättäytyi mieluummin omissa oloissaan. Autiomaan hiljaisuudessa tuntui kuitenkin luontevalta katsoa ja ajatella sellaisiakin asioita, joita normaalisti ei päästäisi päähänsä pyörimään. Kuten sitä, miten levolliseksi Keith olonsa tunsi maatessaan siinä laavulla Lancen vieressä. Kosketusetäisyydellä.

Lance hengitti rauhallisesti, tasaisesti, ja Keith huomasi ajastavansa omankin hengityksensä samaan tahtiin.

Jossain ulvahti susi. Kuului isojen siipien lepatusta. Nuotiopuu paukahti.

Ehkä Lance ei ollutkaan niin mulkku kuin Keith kuvitteli. Aika näyttäisi.


End file.
